The One Where No One Proposes
"The One Where No One Proposes" is the season nine premiere of Friends, which aired on September 26, 2002. Plot Joey isn't sure what to do about the misunderstanding with Rachel that he proposed to her. He really wants to clear it up before Ross finds out to avoid a fight, but he did like that Rachel said yes to him. Meanwhile, Ross wants to talk to Rachel about starting dating again, but he is, just like Joey, interrupted every time they want to talk about Rachel. Rachel tells Phoebe that she got engaged, but Phoebe thinks that she's engaged with Ross and welcomes it. Monica is more critical and Rachel realizes that she doesn't want to marry Joey at all. When she's finally ready to tell him, she has to breastfeed Emma, which scares Joey and he runs away. Phoebe, still thinking that Ross and Rachel got engaged, wants to congratulate Ross on the engagement, and miraculously manages to convince Ross that he has proposed to Rachel. Chandler and Monica try to conceive their own baby again, but Jack discovers them and starts peeking, much to the abomination of Ross. Monica and Chandler are very ashamed, but they decide to just walk out and tell Jack the truth, but that leads to other problems: he thinks they are doing it wrong and goes all over the hospital to get them folders on how to conceive a child, telling them some things they don't wan to know in the process. When Rachel, Ross and Joey finally clear things up, Rachel realizes that it was all her mistake and that Joey didn't propose to her at all. When she and Ross finally speak on starting dating again, they both think it's a good idea; but that soon changes as Ross finds out that Rachel agreed to marry Joey and Rachel then realizes that she has made a very foolish act. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elizabeth Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Genevieve Davidson - Emma Geller-Green Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Cleo King - Nurse Kitty Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Sherry Bilsing-Graham & Ellen Plummer# Goof *When Joey is in the room with Rachel, the door behind him keeps switching from being open to closed. *When Ross does the sign with his fingers, and Joey says that he doesn't know what it means. But in The One With The Thanksgiving Flashbacks he uses this gesture himself. *This is the only episode where Aunt Liddy is mentioned. *When Ross and Phoebe talk about the proposal, you can see the studio reflecting in the garbage can. *In the very last shot of the main characters in Rachel's hospital room before the opening credits roll, a boom mic is visible slightly before going out of sight. *In every scene in Rachel's room, whenever the door is open, the waiting room is directly outside. However, in one part where Joey pokes his head in the room, there is clearly a wall behind him suggesting there is a hallway instead of the waiting room. *Rachel lost most of her weight unbearable fast even in her tight clothes she looks slim. *In the one where Rachel is in the hospital after having Emma she is in the bed feeding Emma and Ross is sitting right beside of her. They are talking about their relationship and what should come. If you will watch each shot as they go to showing Rachel's face then Ross's you can see that Rachel's hair in one shot is in front of her shoulder and the next shot it is behind her shoulder. This happens several times. *When Joey tells Chandler about seeing Rachel's breast, Chandler wonders what it looks like. But, he has already seen her breats in The One With The Boobies. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9